Can I Keep You?
by Ash Ninja
Summary: A few missing scenes from 'Bereft'. After the team returns to Happy Harbor Megan and Superboy have a few loose ends to tie up together. Supermartian. One-shot.


**A/n: Something I thought of while watching Bereft.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Can I Keep You?  
**

* * *

Megan followed the others as they exited her bio-ship and went into the briefing room. Superboy's new 'pet' rolled after them. Beeping and whirling with excitement. She noticed how happy the clone looked when the robot brushed against his long legs or nudge his calf playfully. In fact, it was the happiest she's ever seen the Boy of Steel.

It was nice.

Until Batman wanted to take the robot away.

"Why? He didn't do anything wrong!" Superboy bellowed, standing protectively in front of his new friend.

"I'm sorry, Superboy. But we don't know what that thing is or why it was made. All we know is that Queen Bee wanted it. So the League will need to take it to study it." The Dark Knight said firmly.

"Yeah, but the Bialian soldiers and Psimon were torturing him! We set him free and he helped us! That means he's on our side, right?" The clone inquired, folding his arms across his chest. "You can't take him."

"Superboy's right, whatever this thing is, it-" Superboy quickly cut Aqualad off.

"_He_." he corrected.

"Right, my apologies, _he _is on our side." The Atlantean patted the mechanical being fondly. It beeped happily at the attention it was receiving.

"And I don't think he wants to leave." Kid Flash added, watching the machine cuddle up to Superboy's side. "I think he's grown attached to Suppey."

"Regardless, we need to study it." Batman repeated, he took a step forward. Superboy stepped up, coming chest to chest with the Dark Knight. "Stand down, Superboy."

"No."

"I am your superior-"

"No, Kaldur is. He tells me what to do. It's his call whether or not he wants _him_," the clone jerked his thumb at his pet, "to stay with us."

"He's got a point there." Kid agreed, Artemis smacked him upside the head. "OW! I'm just trying to help ease the situation."

Superboy looked at Kaldur. "Can I keep it?"

"If that is your wish, my friend." The darker skinned boy nodded.

"Thanks. See? Problem solved."

Batman surveyed the young team of heroes and heroines for moment, the slits of his cowl narrowed in seriousness. Megan watched with a rapidly beating heart as Batman's lips twitched and pursed into a thin line and finally nod his head.

"Alright, it can stay here." The Dark Knight agreed begrudgingly. "But you _will _allow the League to examine your friend whenever we need to. And if it shows any signs of abnormality or danger, we are allowed to take it without any complaints. Got it?"

The five teens nodded their heads simultaneously.

"Got it." Robin and Kid Flash said.

"Understood." Artemis agreed.

"We will take care of it." Kaldur promised.

Once Robin and Batman had taken their leave with Kid and Artemis for the night, Superboy turned back to the mechanical being, knelt down next to him and smiled warmly.

"Welcome home, buddy." he said softly, affectionately.

Megan beamed at the heartwarming scene, clasping her hands in front of her chest and biting down her on her lower lip. Kaldur shifted his gaze between the Martian and clone. A small smile quirked up on the Atlantean's face. He waved his hand at them.

"I think it is time I retired for today, goodnight." Kaldur said, walking out of the briefing room.

"Oh, goodnight, Kaldur!" Megan called after him.

"Sweet dreams, M'gann." he replied.

Superboy stood up, rubbing the back of his neck sorely. Megan smiled at him wryly, brushing her hair back behind her ear.

"I... Um... Do you want him to sleep in your room or in the living room?" She nodded at the robot.

"He can stay in mine." Superboy declared. "He'll hibernate on the floor."

The robot whirred nosily.

Megan giggled, "I don't think he likes that idea very much."

"Well, you can't sleep in my bed. It's not big enough... and you'll roll right off." The clone protested, shaking his head.

"We could get him a dog bed tomorrow. Or he could stay with Red Tornado in his room?" She suggested, amusingly.

"No, it's fine. We can figure it out later." Superboy waved his hand dismissively. "In the meantime, I'm hungry. Are you hungry?" he quirked his brow at her.

"Er... A little." Megan fell into step with Superboy as he started for the kitchen. She noticed he was still shirtless and blushed crimson. "Do you want to go put on another shirt?"

"I'm good." Superboy replied, signaling their pet to follow them into the living room.

"Are you sure?" She walked over to the fridge and opened it, scanning over it's contents.

"Yeah. Does it bother you?" He leaned back against the counter, folding his arms over his naked upper torso and smiled teasingly at her.

Megan blushed. "N-No... I don't mind it." In fact, she quite liked it.

"Alright then, what are you having?" Superboy watched as she pulled out cheese, meatballs and butter from the refrigerator.

"A meatball sub sandwich. Can you get me two loaves of bread from the breadbox?" She spread the ingredients on the cutting board, using her telekinesis to place a small pot of tomato sauce on the stove and then the meatballs into the sauce.

"Can I have one?" He asked, placing the two small loaves of bread on the cutting board. Megan took them and drew a knife out of the silverware drew.

"Of course you can, why else would I ask for two loaves of breads?" She began to cut the two loaves in half when she noticed Superboy still was staring at her. "Something wrong?"

Superboy shook his head 'no'. "Is there anything else you need? I can get you?"

"Mm... No, I'm alright- OUCH!" Megan dropped the knife onto the cutting board. Superboy hurried over to her as she summoned a dishtowel from the other side of the kitchen. He caught the towel in midair and stood stiffly next to the martian.

"What happened?" He asked, glancing at the cutting board. The knife laid next to one of the half cut loaves of bread. The tip of the blade tripped with darkish purple liquid. The clone's eyebrows pulled down together in confusion and looked back at Megan. "You cut yourself?"

"It slipped." She corrected him, moving over to the sink. Superboy followed closely, reaching over and turned the faucet for her. She silently thanked him, sticking her hand under the cool water. After a few moments she took the towel from him and wrapped it around her thumb.

"So... Your blood's purple, not red?" Superboy inquired, leaning his side against the counter top.

"Well, I am a Martian. Just in case you haven't gotten that memory back yet." Megan replied, turning the faucet off and turned back to look at the clone. She gave him a meaningful smile. "Thank you."

"Yeah... Is your hand still bleeding?" He cleared his throat and nodded at the towel.

"Yes but it's fine, just a little nick." She held her hand up, pulling the slightly blood stained towel away from her thumb finger. Automatically she wished she hadn't.

On the side of her small thumb, near her nail, was a deep cut where the knife had stabbed her, oozing out dark purple blood. Superboy furrowed his brow, grabbed her wrist.

"You call that a 'little nick'?" He demanded, bringing her hand closer to his face. "Looks like you tried to saw your thumb off."

"Don't be so over dramatic, Superboy." She waved her good hand absently. "It's not so bad. It'll look better by tomorrow."

He made a small noise of disapproval.

"Here look," Megan took her hand back and stuck her thumb into her mouth. Sucking lightly on her thumb, warmth flooding around her cut. "See? I'll be fine."

"What does it taste like?" Superboy cocked his head to the side, observing her steadily. Curiosity shining in his clear eyes.

"Hm?" She snapped her gaze up and blushed.

He said quietly. "Your blood, does it taste like iron like my mine does?"

"I... I don't know, Superboy." Megan mumbled, taking her thumb back out of her mouth and wrapped it in the towel again.

"You were just tasting it a couple of seconds ago..." His piercing gaze narrowed, fixing on her injured hand. As if trying to work out a difficult puzzle.

"Well, I can't remember." She walked over to the boiling pot of sauce and meatballs. She shut the stove off and stirred the pot with a wooden spoon from the silverware drawer. "Mm... I think these are done. Do you think you could finish cutting the bread? With a new knife of course."

Superboy didn't reply.

"Superboy?" Megan turned back around, her eyes widen. The spoon fell from her fingertips and clattered onto the floor, tomato sauce splattered the white tiles. "Superboy, what are you doing?" she shrieked.

The Boy of Steel's tongue froze in motion. The pink tip inches from the point of the sharp blade. The blade still covered in her purple blood.

"I want to know what it tastes like..." He said simply, his eyes innocent.

"Don't lick the knife because of that! Mars, put that down!" She scolded him, hovering over the mess she made on the floor and snatching the knife out of his grasp.

His mouth twisted down in a smirk. "Careful, don't cut your other thumb." he cautioned, watching her place the knife carefully in the sink.

"Ugh, could you please cut the loaves of bread while I-" Superboy suddenly grabbed her wrist again, pulling her against him. She stared up at him, her lips parted in wonder. He stared back at her. His gaze intense. It was just like last night, except he had been covered in flour and she was the one helping him.

Slowly Superboy stooped down, bringing her thumb closer. His lips wrapped around her finger. The color in Megan's cheeks flared up, her heart beating rapidly, feeling as if it were about to burst out of her chest. The warmth of his mouth engulfing her.

"What... What are you doing?" She stammered, her eyes rolled back at the hot sensations rippling through her.

"Comparing..." He said frankly, swiping his tongue over the cut.

"Well, that isn't... I mean, I'm sure normal people... O-Oh... Okay." Superboy was crazy, she decided right then and there.

His tongue tapped against her digit and Megan felt her toes curling in her shoes.

They just there for a few long moments. Superboy suckled contently on her finger, soothing the staining pain from her cut. His eyes closed, his face relaxed and looked slightly childish. Biting down on her lower lip, Megan reached out and brushed his hair back. He opened his eyes to look at her.

"I need my thumb back." She told him quietly.

"Yeah." Superboy quickly caressed her cut once more with his tongue and waited until he heard a strangled groan from Megan before drawing his lips away from her hand. But kept his face close to hers.

"So... How did it compare?" Megan whispered, unable to look away from him.

"Hm..." He replied, his other hand moved to rest on her hip.

"That bad?" What else could she say?

"Tastes like copper." Superboy said plainly.

"Um... Okay. That's good because that is what Green martian blood is mostly consisted of..."

"Huh, I wonder... Does the rest you taste that way?" A wide smile quirked up on the corners of his mouth. He lowered his face, tilting his head to the side and brought it closer to hers.

"What?" She blinked several times at Superboy. "I... I don't..."

Then, he pressed his lips against her.

Her eyes widen briefly before her eyes slid close and smiled into the kiss. His lips were dry but pressed softly against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Tangled up in his warmth, his presence. Making her feel dizzy, her mind becoming fuzzy.

Superboy's hand on her waist moved up to the small of her back and rubbed small, comforting circles through the soft material of her costume.

That was what Megan had been waiting for. Since the previous night, since a couple of hours prior, she had been waiting for his kiss. For him.

They swayed slightly on the spot. Just enjoying being in that moment. Nothing else mattered, not the team, not Batman, not the League. Nothing.

It was just him kissing her almost as eagerly as she was kissing him back.

And it was everything she's been waiting for.

Finally Superboy, much to her disappointment, broke the kiss. She sighed heavily, releasing the breath she had been holding for the past fifteen-point-six seconds and her eyes fluttered open. She was pleased to see Superboy's eyes were still closed, his lips slightly parted. Megan was half tempted to kiss him again when he opened his eyes. A bright smile on his face.

"Can I keep you?" He ran his hand up and down her back. "Can I?" The tone of his low voice was slightly childish.

"Huh?"

"Can I keep you?" Superboy repeated softly.

Megan smiled. "Of course you can, Superboy."

"So, Kid can't talk to you like he did yesterday?" He murmured, brushing his lips lightly over hers.

"I never wanted him to." She whispered back.

"Good." Superboy ducked his down to kiss her again when a loud whirring sound made them jump apart. They looked over to see the robotic being rolling around the living room. Superboy chuckled, "I think he's jealous."

"Maybe we should finish making dinner now." Megan giggled, stepping back. Superboy furrowed his brow and reached out for her again.

"I don't want food, I want you."A loud rumble sounded from his stomach.

Megan smiled teasingly at him. "Of course you do."

"Okay, I could eat." He confessed, dropping his hands to his sides.

Superboy turned back to the cutting board and got a new knife out from the silverware drawer and sliced the loaves of bread in halves. "Does this work?"

"Perfect, good job." she said cheerfully.

Megan nodded her head approvingly, using her telekinesis to clean up the meatball sauce and spoon from the floor. She took one of the loaves of bread from the clone and filled it with meatballs, a dribble of tomato sauce and placed a few slices of cheese in the loaf. She then placed the sandwich on a plate and into the oven toaster.

Superboy made the next sandwich as they waited for the first to warm up. They were quiet for a few moments while waiting for the toaster's 'ding'. Megan got the now toasted sub sandwich from the toaster oven and plated the next one in.

She ducked her head and shyly offered the finished sub to Superboy.

"You don't want it?" He quirked his brow at her.

"Mine's coming up, really, I don't mind waiting." Megan insisted, pushing the plate into his hands. He took and pecked her lips.

"Thanks." Superboy said, taking his sandwich into the living room and sat down on the couch. The robot rolled over to him. He smiled and patted the top of the orb. "Hey buddy, sorry, but this is mine."

It beeped happily, lights flashing.

Megan smiled brightly at the scene before turning back to the toaster oven, using her telekinesis to shut it off and lift her sandwich out of the oven. It gave off a light bit of steam, the harden crust crinkled as she held it in a napkin instead of a plate and followed Superboy into the living room.

She sat down on the opposite side of the couch from where Superboy sat and began eating her sandwich. The clone's pet rolled over to her and nudged her leg.

"Hey, traitor." Superboy mumbled.

Megan looked from the robot to it's owner. She stifled a giggle.

"What?" He asked.

The side of the clone's upper lip was covered in sauce and melted cheese. Looking like half a mustache. Megan beckoned him over, summoning another napkin from the kitchen. He cautiously scooted closer to the Martian and allowed her to wipe at his face.

"You are a messy eater." She stated, tilting her head to the side and wiped the meat sauce away from his mouth with the napkin.

"No I'm not, there was too much sauce. It was good though." Superboy said, smiling. He eyed her half eaten sandwich. "Are you gonna-"

"Take it." Megan thrust her sandwich in his face.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm not as hungry as you are." She teased, waving the dirty napkin in her hand.

Superboy gingerly took her sandwich, giving her one last quizzical look and started to devour the sandwich. Megan giggled, watching meat sauce splatter around his mouth as he ate. He ignored her and hummed contently.

"I think we're going to need more napkins." Megan noted, summoning more from the kitchen. She held them out to the clone.

"Whatever." He mumbled, finishing off the sandwich and taking the offer napkins to clean his fingers and mouth.

"Stubborn." Megan rolled her eyes then levitated the used napkins and his empty plate into the kitchen.

"That was good." Superboy commented. "Now I want this," he leaned over, cupping the side of her face with his hand. Drawing her closer.

"Me too." She whispered, their lips meeting in the middle.

**BEEP!**

Superboy groaned inwardly and pulled back to glare at their robotic friend. "Why didn't I let Batman take you?"

"You don't mean that." Megan chided him.

"Maybe..."

"Robo, think you could give us a few minutes alone?" The martian looked at the large mechanical being.

"Che, as if he's gonna listen to you." Superboy shook his head.

The robot flashed it's lights and quickly rolled out of the living room.

Megan smiled at him, her eyes dancing with amusement. "As you were saying?"

"..." He blinked several times before kissing her.

She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders again and hauled him closer. He gripped her face firmly, moving his lips smoothly against hers. Her lips parted as his tongue slid inside like a curious animal and massaged her own. With blushing cheeks, Megan tried her best to engage in his playful demeanor, battling for dominance until they needed air.

Superboy smiled widely, laying back against the sofa cushions, bringing her down with him. Megan sighed and laced their fingers over his heart.

He smirked, bringing her injured thumb back up to his lips.

"Superboy!" Megan snatched her thumb back. "No!"

"Why not?" he mumbled, sounding slightly childish.

"Because I don't want a vampire boyfriend, they're overrated!" The Martian said, sitting up on the couch.

"Humph, and stupid." Superboy agreed.

"Then stop it." She replied.

"Just wanted to help..." He sounded so dejected.

"Then go get me a Band-Aid." Megan moved to sit on the other side of the couch.

Superboy got to his feet. "What color?"

"You choose." She shrugged lazily.

"'Kay." He was gone in a matter of seconds.

Megan used the TV remote to turn on the flat screen, surfing the channels until she found the movie _Titanic_ playing on the ABC family channel. Megan had heard from Artemis that this was one of the most classic and best Earth movie to watch. Though one of the most tragic romance movies of all time.

A small smile quirked up on her lips.

Perfect.

"Here," Megan nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Superboy's deep, velvet voice from beside her. She turned to see him sitting next to her, holding a red Band-Aid.

"Oh, thank you, Superboy." She reached out for the Band-Aid but Superboy drew back slightly, holding it out of her grasp. "What?"

"I want to do it." Superboy said, holding his free hand out to her.

"Fine, just don't lick it again." She raised her sliced thumb up in the dimmed lights. His hand curled around her wrist again, bringing her wounded limb closer.

"Alright." He peeled the covering to the Band-Aid off and wrapped the Band-Aid around her thumb securely. "How's that?"

"Good, thanks again." Megan leaned back against the couch.

Superboy stretched his arm out to rest on top of the couch. "What are we watching?"

"The _Titanic_. Artemis said was a very a good movie and recommended I watch it." She replied, using the remote to restart the movie to the beginning and turn the sound up for them to hear but not enough to wake up Kaldur from his room.

"Okay." Superboy fixed his gaze on the screen, clearly focusing on the movie. Megan down on her lower lip as the opening credits start to appear.

"Here we go..." She mumbled.

Halfway through the movie Megan noticed Superboy arm laying on the top of the couch would lower every time the screen went to black and the living room would go dark. At first Megan thought she was imagining things until she felt his arm sling around her shoulders, drawing her back to lean against his chest.

"Sorry," He said smoothly. "My arm was getting tired."

"It's okay." No, it was _wonderful_.

So far she had to admit that she was practically in love with the movie. Especially watching Jack take Rose to the lower class deck of the ship and they dance with the common people. By the time the Titanic sinks and Jack is slowly taken from Rose by hypothermia, Megan found herself clutching Superboy's hand and tears rolling down her flushed cheeks.

Megan felt the warm of his breath brush against the back of her neck before the warm, comforting press of his lips. She twisted around to face him. Her breath caught in her throat. Superboy's usually cold, impassive eyes were slightly misted with sadness and pity. Emotions she had never once thought she would in him.

But she _was_.

And that's when she saw it.

A little, tiny speckle of something. A sliver of what she thought was moonlight for a moment from the windows or glared from the TV screen. But no, it wasn't. It was something that made her heart soar with affection and adoration for Superboy.

A single tear slid down from the corner of his eye down to the fairly flushed skin of his cheek.

It was in that very moment that Megan realized that there was more to Superboy than most people thought. He was more than just a clone of Superman, more than a weapon and certainly more than the gruff, self isolated jerk people thought him to be. Superboy was more than sullen and moody. He had good rights to be. She may have already knew this but it was finally clear. It was clear to her Superboy wanted something, _someone _to love him.

And with all the honesty and feelings she possessed, Megan did. She's always have from the first day she saw him in the briefing room.

Gingerly, she leaned forward and stroked the side of his face with her hand, her bandaged thumb brushed away the small tear from his cheek. After a few moments she drew back to look at him. To admire him.

Superboy must have caught on to her reason for gawking. The clone stifled slightly, turning his face away from her and ran his hand over his face. Trying to recomposed his cold nature.

Megan didn't mind that. Superboy could play all the games he wanted when he was around her but she would always know why he acted that way and what he wanted from her.

Love.

"Superboy?" She asked in the slightly childish tone he had used earlier.

"What?" He swept Megan's hair back behind her ear for her.

"Can I keep you?" Megan asked softly, flawlessly re-quoiting his words.

Superboy cupped the back of her head with his hand and drew her face close to his and said softly, "Yeah, yeah you can."

Slowly, she leaned forward and closed the space between them again.

**BEEP!**

"He's going out the window!" Superboy broke the kiss, making a lunge for his pet.

"Superboy, no!" Megan squealed, jumping on the clone's back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Superboy grunted, still trudging forward. "We're going to have to work on this pet thing, aren't we?"

"It's still going out the window!"

"Hurry, Robo, get out of here! I'll hold him off!"

**BEEP! BEEP! **

Megan stifled a giggle as their pet quickly rolled out of the living room. Superboy slipped his hands under her thighs to make sure she didn't fall off and sprinted after the robot.

"Dear, Mars! I don't know why I decided to keep you both!" Megan shouted, tugging at a lock of the clone's hair.

Superboy just smiled.

* * *

**A/n: I thought something needed to be done with the uberness of Supermartian I saw in Bereft.  
**

**Also I will be writing a one-shot based off of Downtime so keep you eyes open for that one.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot and please leave any comments or advice for me. Flames aren't appreciated and will be deleted from the story.  
**


End file.
